Mistletoe: A Dramione Christmas Story
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: Dramione kiss under the mistletoe. Takes place in their second year.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistletoe: A Dramione Christmas Story**

**This is my first Harry Potter Dramione One-Shot so I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character but I own the plot**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Summary: "No No No. I refuse to kiss a Mudblood. Even if it a quick one." "You can't just simply kiss. You have to... snog." WHAT?!" **

**Setting: Second year during Christmas Break. Right before they try the Polyjuice Potion**

* * *

Hermione was just leaving the library, finishing her last research on Polyjuice Potion that she, Ron, and Harry would be taking the next day. It was the second year and they needed to prove that Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. She was on her way to eat dinner when she ran into a wall. Correction not a wall, a person. She dropped all of her books and quickly picked them up so no one would notice what her research was about.

"Watch it Mudblood. No I have your Mudblood germs all over me." the person sneered at her. Hermione looked up and saw that her luck had taken a turn for the worse. Draco Malfoy was the worst person she could run into at the moment.

"Well maybe you should have watched where you were going Malfoy." Hermione said standing up and dusting her robes off.

"Whatever. Move out of my way Mudblood." Draco said.

"I...I can't." Hermione said trying to move her feet but was surprised when she could move only forward towards Draco.

"What did you do Granger?" Draco asked when he too could only move towards Granger.

"I didn't do anything." Hermione said crossing her arms. Draco opened his mouth to say something when they heard a noise from above them.

"Oh look who has been caught under the mistletoe. Malfoy and Granger sitting in the hall. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Peeves sang from above them. Draco and Hermione looked up and indeed there was a mistletoe hanging magically above them. When it finally dawned what they had to do, Draco started to yell.

"Like hell I'm kissing you." Draco shouted.

"You think I want to kiss you." Hermione retaliated while Peeves continued to sing at the young couple.

"Peeves shut up or I will set the Bloody Baron on you." Draco shouted. Peeves gulped then flew away. But the mistletoe remained.

"I still refuse to kiss you." Draco sneered.

"Me too." Hermione said.

"Then I guess we are stuck here." Draco said crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Then I guess we are." Hermione said turning away .

They stood there in the corridor. Lucky for them, they had both decided to walk down an unused corridor on Christmas Break so they both did not expect someone to come and rescue them. It was an especially cold day and Hogwarts wasn't known for having a warm atmosphere. They pulled their robes tighter against their bodies.

"This is stupid. We are standing here freezing. Why don't we just call for a teacher?" Draco said throwing his hands up, breaking the silence.  
"No teacher can lift the charm on these stupid mistletoe. Professor Flitwick can't lift it. He's tried helping others before and he couldn't help them. Even Professor Dumbledore can't lift the charm. No one knows how it works." Hermione explained.

"Are you serious." Draco yelled.

"Calm down." Hermione said. Then Draco turned away and they went back to the silence.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they both studied each other. Draco realized that Hermione had a beautiful face. And amazing soft brown eyes that matched her brown bushy hair. He noticed that her eyes matched her hair. He concluded that if her teeth weren't so big and her hair wasn't so busy, she was actually pretty cute.

Hermione noticed that Draco had grown a lot of the summer. He used to be around the same height and now he was four to five inches taller than her. His hair was still slicked back but his nose wasn't so pointy and ferret like. She decided that when he wasn't sneering or making a rude comment, he was actually pretty cute for a Slytherin. She gasped at that thought and Draco turned to look at her.

"We are going to have to do something." Draco said.

"I know. Let's just get this over with." Hermione turned to look at him and dropped her arms from her chest.

"Wait I didn't mean kissing." Draco said whilst trying to back away from her but failing.

"Come on Draco. I'm cold, uncomfortable, and I just want to go to dinner." Hermione said while taking small steps toward him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you wanted to kiss me Granger." Draco joked while still leaning away from Hermione.

"Let's just quick kiss and go our separate ways." Hermione said, grabbing Draco's hand and leaning forward and up towards Draco's lips. Draco panicked and pushed Hermione back as far as she could go.

"No No No. I refuse to kiss a Mudblood. Even if it a quick one." Draco shouted at her. Hermione looked down and Draco noticed tears showing up in the corners of her eyes.

"You can't just simply kiss. You have to... snog." Hermione mumbled.

"WHAT?! Were you planning to tell me or were you just going to hold my lips against their will while forcing them on yours." Draco exclaimed.

"You talk about your lips like they are another person." Hermione joked.

"That... That's not the point. I don't want to kiss a filthy Mudblood." Draco yelled.

"As if I want to waste my first kiss on a Slytherin prat like yourself." Hermione blurted out before realizing what she had just said. Draco's face blushed crimson red and he mumbled something.

"If you are going to insult me about not kissing anyone than have the decency to say it to my face." Hermione's faced turned a deep red from anger.

"I didn't insult you. This is my first kiss too and I don't want to waste it on you either." Draco said looking down.

"Oh," Hermione blushed an even deeper red, "Can we just this over before anyone sees us like this." Hermione said. If anyone saw then like this, things would be blown out of proportion. News traveled faster in Hogwarts than anywhere else in the wizarding world.

"Okay, how do we start?" Draco asked.

"Let's just do it." Hermione said walking forward.

"Okay. What does this really require?" Draco said pointing up at the mistletoe.

"Um, just really basic snogging. More than just a peck, it should take a while. and I think we can't just stand here. I think we have to like touch each other." Hermione blushed a deeper red than the Gryffindor color.

"Oh um okay." Draco said. Draco leaned forward and placed his hands on both sides of her neck, closed his eyes, and softly lowered his lips to hers. They were both surprised when they felt a spark before they deepened the kiss. Draco moved his lips against hers shyly. Hermione grabbed the front of Draco's robes, pulling him closer. Hermione was surprised how soft Draco's lips were. Draco's hands traveled from her neck to her waist, pulling her even closer. Hermione let go of Draco's robes and held the back of his neck. She leaned up and stood on tiptoes. He moved his lips against her more passionately and she returned the passion gratefully.

They finally parted from lack of oxygen. They looked at each other, their lips red and plump. They knew that something had changed.

"Do all kisses feel like that?" Hermione asked.

"I..I don't know." Draco said, breathing heavily.

"You feel that spark to?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Draco said,"You better not tell anyone about this."

"You too." Hermione said before turning to leave.

Hermione walked back to the library, hoping to hide from Draco. She couldn't believe she had let Draco kiss her and that she had liked it. _No I didn't like it_. She entered the library, seeing no one and quickly darted behind a bookshelf. She touched her lips and noticed they were still swollen from Draco's lips. She started randomly walking around the library, trying to get Draco out of her mind. She turned a corner and ran into another person.

"Sorry sorry." Hermione mumbled and then tried to continue walking past the person. But the person grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around and look at him. Hermione looked at the person and saw that it was Draco.

"Malfoy, let me go." Hermione said emotionless. But Draco grabbed her waist and leaned towards her.

"But there's no mistletoe." Hermione said.

"Who cares." Draco smirked and leaned forward, taking her lips into his.

* * *

**LIKE I SAID, THIS IS MY FIRST HARRY POTTER DRAMIONE FANFICTION. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Author's Note

Hey fans, I am writing a chapter story with what happens after the kiss. I am making it a separate story, so check it out on my profile.

~Bunnybookgirl


End file.
